new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Killing Games
See? We are ''a Dangan Ronpa server. '''Killing games '''are events in which bots are thrust into a killing game in the style of Dangan Ronpa. Most of the usual activities are unavailable and humans are not allowed to freely talk in the channel. During killing games, humans are only allowed to talk during introductions, investigations, and trials. Differences During A Killing Game When a killing game is active, not only are humans unable to speak outside of when they are prompted, the entire structure of the channel changes. The killing games take place in the first Dangan Ronpa building with all of the rooms unlocked. Humans only get a view of the foyer and, if it's time for a meal, the dining hall. Reactions are integral to how a killing game runs. :Large_blue_button: is the most important reaction used during a killing game as it is used to request permission to participate in investigations and trials, to select which participant the humans talk to, and in mini games such as: Interrodebate, Overclock Race, Recollection Pieces, Doubt Berate, and Panic Talk Action. Other ways reactions are important will be described in the minigame and freetime event section of the page. Minigames And How They Work During the trials, minigames assist the bots and humans move forward in their discussion. As of the fourth killing game, there are seven different minigames. Hangman's Gambit "A number of required letters will be given. The answer must match the amount of letters given, such as in the game Hangman. Several people will be talking while the game runs, with letters in their statements bolded. You must react to the statement with the required letter to register. Fail too many times and you will have to restart." One may take a guess at the full answer by reacting to the answer with :regional_indicator_g:. Cross Swords "One user must step forward to go against an objection in Cross Swords. Only these two will be allowed to speak, and if any other speak, you will need to start over. Statements in bold can be cut in half via blue button and callout. If you succeed, you may state your point. If you fail, you must try again." Logic Dive "In this game, you will be presented with a random emote. You must react with the four corresponding emotes. Once all emotes have the same number of reacts, you will progress further. After three of these, you will be presented with a question, and a number of options. React with the number that corresponds to your answer, and you will progress if it is correct. This will repeat three times. If all succeed, you will win." Corresponding emotes simply mean the emotes surrounding it in the search. Recollection Pieces "In Recollection Pieces, the accused will tell their story, with many words bolded throughout. Using bolded words only, you must piece together a one sentence piece of evidence proving either the accused’s innocence or guilt. Any words can be used as long as they are bolded. To stop the progress of the story, blue button it. When the story has been stopped, you can make your statement." The words do not have to been the order in which they appear. Overclock Race "In Overclock Race, statements will be coming at you extremely quickly as people argue. You must immediately determine which statements are true and which statements are false for a total of 15 statements. True statements must be blue buttoned, but false statements must be red buttoned. If you judge all statements correctly, you will pass to the next round. Fail, and you will have to restart. Interruption will result in a restart." Interrodebate "In Interrodebate, the humans will be able to select a single participant to have a one on one debate with. While all the humans may participate, only one bot may. You may ask the bot anything and end the debate at any time, however, if you press too hard for information and the bot snaps at you, the minigame will automatically end. If you believe a bot has lied to you, you may call out their statement by blue buttoning it." Doubt Berate "In Doubt Berate, several bots will have a chance to make a statement. After every statement has been made, you must pick a statement to doubt and prove it false. Any interruption during the statements will cause Doubt Berate to restart." Panic Talk Action "In the panic talk action, the accused will make several statements. Each statement must be met with at least five blue buttons before the next statement appeared, or all progress will be lost. After ten successes, the P.T.A. will be concluded." At the end of the P.T.A, the accused will ask a question relating to how exactly they could have committed the murder. One must correctly provide an answer in order to finish the trial. In order to stop a P.T.A, you must get to the end of it and agree with the accused that they couldn't have done it. 'Please do not break the system by talking after a P.T.A has initiated and before the question.''' Freetime Events and Special Endings Previous Killing Games * First Killing Game Summary * Second Killing Game Summary * Third Killing Game Summary * Fourth Killing Game Summary * Fifth Killing Game Summary Trivia * The first two killing games were run with mostly non-NPC bots. This changed upon the realization that there were plenty of NPCs to spare. * The files used to keep track of the evidence, Oumod Files, were named so by Free during the first informal murder investigation. His reasoning is because Oumod is running the killing games, making her similar to Monokuma. * The first wholly NPC killing game was the third killing game. * Thus far, the closest killing game played to completion is the first killing game, which was failed on the fifth trial. * The second killing game is the only killing game to be initiated without Oumod's permission, as it was initiated by Shintaro Ihara. * The quickest loss in a killing game is the second killing game, which did not even surpass the first trial due to the lack of rest period after the first killing game. * The third killing game brought in an influx of newcomers (including Benji and Steven) due to the consideration of having the killing game voiced over after it was over. * Before the fourth killing game, one had to use "/interrogate" in order to initiate interrogations during investigations. * All of the Oumod original minigames (Recollection Pieces, Interrodebate, and Overclock Race) were introduced with the fourth killing game. * The fourth killing game was the first killing game with its own completely original soundtrack, including execution music. * The fourth killing game was the first killing game with unskippable freetime events. Along with this, it was the first killing game to introduce special endings. * There was an informal killing game consisting of the human AIs. It was run simply to see what would happen, so only the murderers, victims, and killing methods were generated and nothing else. * The fifth killing game originally only had fifteen students listed due to the Offugira twins' charade as "Shunsho Daigo." * Relating to the above, the fifth killing game had more male than female students. * The fifth killing game was the first killing game with a failed freetime event. Category:Killing Game